


格林威治夜（pwp一发完

by sandworm1900



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandworm1900/pseuds/sandworm1900
Summary: D许久没有睡觉，但这又有什么稀奇恍惚看过去都觉得他眼白血红他才经历完一次蜕变，皮肤脆弱，人身更加高挑修长，充满用不完的力量比起参加狩猎，他更愿意在这里，在这个肮脏的人类小区的巷子里，往死里干一个和这里同样肮脏不堪的韦斯莱可巧，韦斯莱一家是怪物，韦斯莱家的幺子是怪物中的怪物这个、贪婪、偷吃人类糖果、贫血、人身的两腿间甚至也长着一张贪吃的小嘴的怪物、纯血之耻、下作的东西像蛇吞吃食物那般，直至此时此刻，才觉得那让人焦灼不安的饥饿感如潮水般退去





	格林威治夜（pwp一发完

“你这个蠢货，你他妈臭死了”

D一边骂一边把住R的腿弯往上推的更高，他的两根类蛇的阴茎把那两个小洞干得汁水横流，黏在他原本挺括整洁得黑色西裤上亮晶晶得一片。礼拜日，深夜的格林威治安静得乌鸦都不会来凑热闹，新月在云层后若隐若现，这是吸血鬼们的狩猎之夜。

R被干到根本说不出话，喉咙里都是刚刚因为吞下人类糖果催吐出来的胃酸，烧灼而干涩；胃囊旁的心脏跳得飞快，贫血让他的大脑搅成一团乱麻地刺痛着，无法思考，只有从咬紧地牙关间泄露一丝喘息

粗长的阴茎从红肿的后穴拔出，充血挺立着随着主人掰开猎物大腿根的动作毫不费劲把头部塞进另一根阴茎留下的不大的缝隙里

R小声地抽着气。他干燥的眼角通红，手掌抵在墙上指甲抠进墙壁，他的身体如此敏感却又难以自控。滑腻的龟头触到他阴茎的根部，向下，戳着他充血的阴蒂，向下，向下…

不不不不不不……

被两根阴茎同时一插到底时R微微抽搐了一下，咬破了的嘴皮张开却根本发不出任何声音

D不满红发的沉默。他刚刚经历过一次蜕变，人身更加修长高挑，浑身充满了纯血的力量。他眯着两条竖瞳观察着眼前这个纯血背叛者圆润的肩头被肮脏的墙壁蹭破的皮肤，又瞬间愈合  
多年来的互相不对付让D对韦斯莱家族强健的体质有了一定的认识，但那又如何？这群肮脏下贱、与人类为伍，靠着配给站血包和动物血苟且偷生的孬种，就算拥有再强大的体魄与愈合能力又如何？

马尔福从来不靠蛮力取胜

D欺上那具宽厚柔软的身体，被顶在墙上的姿势让罗恩根本无法站稳，又长又韧的阴茎破开他两腿间肥厚的肉穴，在紧缩的黏滑的甬道内辗转。  
该死的韦斯莱，同样身为冷血动物他身体里的温度却高到几乎要把D烫伤

尖锐的獠牙从淡色的唇肉露出，感知到威胁的红发吸血鬼指尖瞬间弹出利爪，与纯血威亚搏斗的锐痛折磨着他的每一条神经。D将那张痛苦狰狞的脸不屑地按到一边，低下头去咬那红发下白到血管清晰可见的颈子

他故意放慢了动作，像是品尝一块鲜美欲滴的小羊肉一般，嘴唇贴上薄薄的皮肤，獠牙刺入，蛇毒像墨水一样喷射到皮下的组织里

缓慢地吮吸着甜腻柔滑的纯血，虽然不愿承认，但红发的血味道比想象中的要好。这早已无力反抗的脆弱的小东西像个破破烂烂的布袋子一样挂在D的身上，咚咚跳得不正常得心脏震动D与他紧贴得胸膛，只有那依旧绞紧得蜜穴显示猎物还没有完全昏厥

D手指掠过他咬紧的牙关，指尖滑到已经愈合的颈动脉，那里的牙印正闪着若隐若现的银绿色蛇毒

他勾起唇角，划开了自己的脖子：

喝吧，韦斯莱，比起你那巨怪一样蠢得不可理喻的脑子，你的身体更能选择什么才是最好的。


End file.
